vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sportacus
Summary Sportacus is a superhero from the kid's show LazyTown. He's determined to teach the citizens of the town about being active and staying healthy. His arch rival Robbie Rotten often tries to get in his way however, albeit without much success. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A by himself. Unknown, likely 8-B with Sports Candy. Name: Sportacus, Sportaflop (nicknamed by Robbie Rotten) Origin: LazyTown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, "Slightly Above-Average Hero," Athlete Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can raise his physical attributes with Sports Candy (Fruit), Enhanced Senses (Can sense danger with crystal), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled zeppelin pilot), Flight with Zeppelin and sky chaser scooter Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (Consistently stated to be the healthiest and most fit person in LazyTown. Has foiled many of Robbie Rotten's plans). Unknown, likely City Block level+ with Sports Candy (Lifted a pyramid and towed a shuttle with escape velocity from the moon) Speed: At least Subsonic (Outraced a cannonball. Is able to constantly react to his own zeppelin's practice sequence, which can shoot things at extremely high speeds. Was scientifically measured to be able to run 22.7 times faster than Robbie Rotten, assuming Robbie is as fast as the average human (15 mph without tire), despite being very unfit, Sportacus should be able to run 340.6 mph) Lifting Strength: Unknown normally, Class G with Sports Candy (Lifted a large pyramid and towed a space shuttle with the help of Sports Candy) Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class. Unknown, likely City Block Class+ with Sports Candy. Durability: Likely Small Building level (Stated by himself and several of the cast to be the healthiest and most fit in LazyTown, so logically, he should be physically superior to Robbie Rotten, who has consistently survived being attacked by his backfiring traps on several occasions). Unknown, likely City Block level+ with Sports Candy. Stamina: High (Consistently trains and free runs across LazyTown effortlessly but will tire if exposed to sugar or junk food) Range: Standard melee range. Several kilometers with Crystal. Standard Equipment: Sports Candy (Fruit), Zeppelin, Crystal, Sky Chaser scooter, baseball bat, a grappling hook and other various sports equipment Intelligence: Above Average (His knowledge mainly extends to sports, athleticism, health and training) Weaknesses: He does not have any combat experience and is strongly against violence. Very peaceful and pacifistic. "Sugar" (Will pass out if he is exposed to "Sugar", although he can be replenished with Sports Candy). Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sports Candy (Fruit): Sports Candy is the source of Sportacus' power, whenever exposed to sports candy, his physical attributes will boost to a large margin. * Zeppelin: Sportacus commands a large zeppelin which contains several different practice courses, of which he trains at. The Zeppelin is also able to drop things down for Sportacus to use, such as sports equipment like bats and rackets, or sports candy. * Crystal: Sportacus uses a crystal in the center of his chest, which can warn him of danger going on in LazyTown. * Sky Chaser Scooter: Sportacus rides a scooter, of which can hover and fly in the air or even outer space. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Enji Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Endeavor's Profile (Speed was equalized and Sportacus was bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Athletes Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Pilots Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:LazyTown Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8